the_ssfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalimera
quote stormtaker female |''' 15 stormtaker belongs to [[User:ListenerTheHybrid|'''listener]]. coding by [[User:Infinity-Da-Dragon|'infinity']]. don’t take anything on this page without permission(code, art, content, etc.). thank you. ϟ intro ϟ text ϟ appearance ϟ Zeri is a dragon that you just couldn't ignore in a crowd. Through all the slate blue SeaWings, and midnight-star NightWings, you'd never expect a hybrid to be a bubbly white and purple. Her colors are zapping and bright against the background earthy tones of Pyrrhia. Zeri is the star shining through the wispy fog of the twilight. She has a distinct pattern of lines and dots on her from head to tail. Her main scale color is a delicate, but striking and loud lavender. Her tail is plump, and the magenta NightWing spikes suit it well. Zeri's top scales are a smooth, creamy purple. Her wing membranes gleam with pitch black, shining stars overlaying a background pink sunset. The stars almost seem to pop out, since the colors are such a contrast. Zeri's underbelly is a silky white, fading to a soft magenta at the tip of her tail. Z's body structure is similar to a NightWing in that she is very thin and lean, almost underweight, but her tail and upper arms (wings) are plump, similar to her SeaWing roots. Her limbs can be compared to an average horse's, very thin. Her horns are perfectly curved, with tips that could slice through scales in a second. The top of her head, right before her snout starts has a standard, and normal (besides the coloring) SeaWing ruff, which melts down her neck into NightWing spikes. The spikes travel gracefully down her back, all the way to the edge of her tail. Zeri's claws are very sharp, and she cleans them everyday. Her wings are slightly bigger than normal for a NightWing, but nothing too abnormal. ϟ personality ϟ Complex. That is the one word she'll throw out when dragons of all kinds ask her what she's like. She focuses way too much on the negative parts of life, pounding anxiety and grief that lasts all of her sleepless nights. But, even through all the hardships of her life, she still gets through it. Sometimes she will think the world should burn, but most of the time Zeri makes it her goal to be a light in the dark land of Pyrrhia. She fights for her rights, and believes everyone should be equal. Zeri, as much as she wants to let everything go, knows she can't. Giving up is easy. Life isn't. Zeri is a very snappy and sassy dragon to dragons she isn't close to, or people that make her stressed. She cracks jokes, and tries to fit as many corny puns in her monologue of life. When she's joking, she's snarky, and has absolutely no remorse. She doesn't like when she hurts people that way though, so Z only does it with close friends. She can also be pretty silly. ϟ history ϟ Stormtaker, who was hatched at the Moondip Village, in her parent's hatchery. She was struck by lighting in her egg a day before hatching, enhancing her Thunderstrike abilities. ϟ abilities ϟ Struck by lightning in her egg, Stormtaker possesses the legendary powers of Thunderstruck JetWings. She is able to breathe and control bolts of white lightning. Her tail tip and wing spikes can glow like any other JetWing's. (Think SeaWing glowing scales) ϟ weaknesses ϟ text ϟ relationships ϟ Copper Magnesium Steel Lithium WIP ϟ trivia ϟ text ϟ gallery ϟ Dragon Model.png|placeholder